The Orion was Witness
by Mikuni Fuyu
Summary: SANGO and MIROKU sit under the same starry sky... and the Orion saw them from above. please R&R, this is my first Inu-Yasha fic.


The Orion was Witness  
  
Miyuki Mikuni  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. Not Miroku, not Sango, not a dust, not a particle of it. But I make fan fictions for my own and other people's amusement. So I hope you enjoy.  
  
"That is the Orion." Sango pointed at the cluster of stars in the vast darkness of the night. Kirara yawned asleep and lay on the grassy ground. Miroku mused at the shining stars. He frowned,  
  
"Which?"  
  
"All those. here, let me point them to you." Sango pointed to the bright cluster once more. "It forms the shape of a hunter. Kagome told me all that."  
  
"All those stars, yes. a hunter." Miroku stared at the sky.  
  
"The red star that marks its left shoulder is Betelgeuse" Sango continued knowledgeably, pointing to the right star. "On his foot is Rigel. Bellatrix and Saiph mark its right shoulder and left foot. Three stars forms its belt and some stars make up its sword."  
  
"It is really a hunter, isn't it, Sango? It is amazing." Miroku smiled and stared at the stars.  
  
"Yes. It is wonderful." Sango agreed, smiling at him. He sighed and his smile faded. His expression seemed emotionless. He just stared at Sango, as if pondering beyond her eyes.  
  
"What?" Sango winced. Miroku breathed out finally,  
  
"The Orion is wonderful. like you, Sango."  
  
Sango blushed at this. She didn't expect Miroku to say that. She had been scientifically knowledgeable lately and didn't notice the sereneness brought by the vivid stars. They burnt in intense ardor, as if ready to jump to earth.  
  
"Y-you think so?" she smiled shyly and looked back to the Orion. Miroku smiled and nodded at her. She didn't tear her eyes from the Orion, avoiding Miroku's gaze. He tried in vain to catch her sight but she didn't let her eyes set sight on the glimpse of Miroku's pondering eyes.  
  
"Sango." he murmured. Sango concentrated on the Orion. Miroku put a hand on her shoulder, so she was forced to look him on the face.  
  
"Sango." he started. Sango gasped for breath. She was so close to Miroku. It only required a wee motion of their heads and their lips would surely touch. Sango wouldn't let that happen. She wouldn't kiss Miroku. thought she wanted it so much.  
  
"W-w-w-what?" she managed to breathe out. She moved an inch farther from Miroku, supinely crawling back. She was red on the face and she didn't want to let Miroku see it.  
  
"Sango. I." Miroku frowned. He looked away and seemed sullen. "Never mind." He sighed. Spoilsport. His thought stayed a mystery.  
  
"M-m-m-m-ir-r-okku." Sango stuttered. She didn't know, but a pang crept up her chest and made her muster all her confidence to say something--- something that she didn't exactly know what. She just wanted to say something. Just something. Plain something. Mere something. Vague something.  
  
"Yes Sango?" Miroku asked quietly as if he was a boy who lost its lollipop, or a girl whose kitty climbed up a tree and couldn't get down.  
  
"Miroku." Sango tried to find the right words, or at least even not the right ones but anything that she could utter.  
  
"Sango?" Miroku tried to help her with his stare. His eyes. yes, he sure helped Sango with just staring at her. The Plain something, the mere something, the vague something. Sango had found it. She opened her mouth to say it. but Miroku stopped her by blurting out,  
  
"Sango, I love you."  
  
Miroku expected her to wince or "what", or at least show any sign of surprise. But she merely frowned disappointedly and squeaked,  
  
"I'm glad you did tell me that. You baka, you didn't even let me finish what I'm saying!"  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry, Sango, you could say what you want to say now." He looked away, humiliated.  
  
"Okay. Miroku, I love you." Sango whispered confidently. Now she expected him to be amazed or wince, but not unlike Miroku's former situation, the mutual smiled, and surprised Sango. Miroku hugged her and gently pecked on her lips.  
  
"MIROKU!" she pushed him and blushed furiously.  
  
Meanwhile the Orion shined proudly, staring down at the two lovers. It had brought the two hearts  
  
together, and had become a witness to their love.  
  
M.M.: Uh. I hope you liked it, it's my first Inu-Yasha fic. If you didn't, please bear with me and tell me. If you did, please tell me so too. I love reviews! 


End file.
